


Coffee and Soulmate AU

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: AU where everyone has their soulmate's first words to them tattooed on their body, which gets a little annoying for a barista. Imagine constantly saying 'What may I get you today?' and constantly having to deal with people freaking out. It's really annoying for almost anyone in the service industry, until you finally meet the one the tattoo was meant for.





	1. Carry on

Gabriel had opened up a cafe right next to his future brother-in-law's auto repair shop.

Sam, Gabe's fiance, had been attending law school for the past three years. He walked into the cafe with a messenger bag full of papers and files. "Hey Gabe."

"Hey Samsquatch, what's wrong?" Gabe said replacing a tray of cookies in the display case. 

"Finals week." Sam said sitting down at a table next to the register. 

"Hmm." Gabe said sitting down across from Sam, "I thought that was last week?"

"Gabe, it's Friday, it's still the same week." Sam said a little worried about his fiance's sanity. "I just finished my last test." 

"I knew that." Gabe said getting up again and going over to help a customer that just walked in. 

Sam smiled and got up to go walk over to the auto shop. As soon as he walked in Dean turned to him and said, "Hey Sammy, finally finished that damn test?" 

Sam smiled, "Yah, I think I did pretty good on it though, at least I did my best." 

"HEY DEAN-O!" Gabe yelled from the door separating the two shops. 

"What Gabe?"

"I had an idea, what if me and Sammy take a little vacation away from this hell hole? I'd leave you in charge of the cafe, but you'd get to keep the money from that week. What d'ya think?" 

Dean walked away from the car he was working on and thought for a minute, "Yah sure, whatever gets him the hell away from college for a little while. If you guys want you can stay away for two weeks instead of one." 

Sam looked over at Gabe, "Sure, that uh, sounds great. Thanks Dean." Sam said, wondering what the hell he was going to do for two weeks. 

"No prob, just gotta try to clear out some of the appointments I've got set. I'll call Bobby and Garth and tell 'em to bring in the trucks early." 

Gabe smiled, "Then it's settled," He took some plane tickets up and said, "Let's go already!" 

Sam looked at the tickets and said, "You've been planning this haven't you?"

"What, no." Gabe said, but quickly and quietly added just loud enough for Sam to hear, "Shut up and I'll explain on the plane dammit!" 

Sam just nodded as Gabe dragged him back into the cafe. Their apartment was the second floor of the building and they went upstairs to pack. Sam watched Gabe drag to pre-packed suitcases out of the closet. "Can you explain it yet?"

"NO! Dean might hear me." Gabe said smiling while he had to check that the suitcases had everything they were going to need, he even packed some extra things for the second week.

 "Okay, want me to help you?" Sam said watching his fiance drag a bunch of clothes into the living room. 

"No, I got this." 

*****

Later Gabriel was happy to explain on the plane. 

After they sat down he was really jumpy and happy, "Hey Sammy, want to hear why I've already planned this?"

Sam smiled, "Yah, I've been wondering since you started packing."

"Well, I have an idea to set up my little bro with Dean, they'd be perfect for each other! Cas is gonna stop by the cafe while we're gone, and I bet you the decision of where we take our honeymoon that they'll hit it off instantly." 

Sam smiled, "You're really gonna let me choose where we take our honeymoon if I win?"

"Sure, but you're not gonna win!" 

*****

Dean was talking to Bobby and Garth in the cafe when  _they_ walked in. It was a girl with a Borderlands t shirt, sunglasses, and red hair. She was talking to, and practically being carried by, a guy with black hair and a giant trench coat. 

"What can I get you today?" Dean said looking up at them, the girl smiled and waved. 'Oh great' Dean thought to himself. 'She's gonna be one of  _those_ people'. 

It wasn't until she fully walked up to the the counter that Dean realized she was really, really hungover. The guy that was carrying her looked up with bright blue eyes, he waved politely and tried to get the girl to sit down. Dean thought he seemed nice, and even a little hot. He walked up to the counter and reached for his wallet saying, "Um, I'll have the least complicated drink you have, and get her something that'll help her-" The guy looked over at the girl and looked back up, he had no clue what to even call his companion's situation. 

Dean smiled and went to go get the drinks ready, he was happily getting the handsome nerd and his friend some coffee when he nearly dropped both of the cups. He saw a tattoo on his wrist, it was the tattoo of the first words that his soulmate would say to him. He'd never read it before, but he was glad he did now. It said 'Um, I'll have the least complicated drink you have-'. 'Well, at least my soulmate looks good, really  _really_ good' Dean thought to himself while he brought the cups over to the counter with his hands shaking. 

The guy looked up at Dean and said, "Thank you, do you know when Gabriel will be in today?"

"Um, he's kind of on vacation right now, he's going to be gone for the next two weeks. Did you need to talk to him?"

The girl suddenly sat up and lazily waved her arm, "That's-" *hiccup* "bullshit! His little brother just got his degree in.... what was it again, Cas?" 

The guy, Cas, gave the girl her coffee and said, "Culinary arts, Charlie." 'Holy shit,' Dean thought, 'he's hot  _and_ he can cook!'

Charlie drank some of her coffee and said, "Yah, that thing! You just got a freaking degree and Gabe told us to visit, and he's not even here! It's bad enough you didn't even drink, but the only guy that can convince you to drink isn't here!" 

Dean looked up at Cas, and he immediately realized, "Wait a minute, you're Castiel?"

Cas nodded, "Why?"

"Nothing, Gabe talks about you a lot. He's really proud of you, just he wanted to get Sam the hell away from college for awhile. I'm sure he'll be happy when he gets back."

Cas smiled and Bobby and Garth looked over at Dean, Bobby smirked and said too quietly for Cas and Charlie to hear, "Hey idjit, what're staring at over there?"  

Dean was broken out of some stupid daydreaming, "W-what?"

Garth and Bobby laughed, Garth asked, "Hey Dean did you see the guy's tattoo?" 

"What?" Dean said quickly looking over at Cas. He immediately saw the tattoo on his left shoulder saying 'What can I get you today?', Dean tried to play it off and said, "So what, do you have any idea how many people have tattoos like that?"

Bobby smirked again and said, "Yah, let me see your wrist then." 

Dean used his left hand to cover the tattoo on his right wrist, "What, no! Why?"

Bobby laughed and Garth gave a nice and slightly confused smile, "Wait, did I miss something?" 

"Shut up, I doubt it actually means anything." Dean said although it didn't make much of a difference, Bobby shipped it, and when Bobby ships something, it's written in stone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Castiel had met Dean Winchester, and he could already tell he was gonna lose his damn mind over him. 

He hadn't found out about the tattoo on Dean's wrist, yet, but he was about to. 

He walked into the cafe for the sixth day in a row and smiled as Dean waved at him. He waved back and sat down as he waited for the line to go down. Originally, he went to the cafe to talk to Dean everyday since Gabe still wasn't back, but it quickly became apparent that Cas really liked talking to Dean. He even turned down going to a party at Charlie's yesterday so he could come here and help at closing. Once a majority of the other people left, Cas walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. He looked over at the giant glass door that separated the cafe and the automotive shop next door. 

"What's that place?" Cas asked, curious as to how he hadn't previously seen the door. 

Dean looked over and smiled, "That's my place, anything with wheels and an engine, and I can fix it." 

Cas nodded with realization, "So, you don't normally work as a barista?" How could he and Dean be such good friends and he didn't know he didn't normally work as a barista? 

Dean laughed, "Hell no. Just staying here till Gabe and Sammy get back."

Cas nodded again, still facing the door, "That explains a lot." 

"What?"

"Hm, nothing." Cas said sipping his coffee and smiling.

"Hey!" Dean looked at Cas' smile, "I am  _great_ at making coffee dammit!" 

Cas smiled even brighter, "I know, not that." Cas lied. Dean may be shit at making coffee, but he was cute enough that he could hand Cas a cup of salt water with brown food dye and he'd say it's the best coffee he's ever had."It's just," Cas paused again, "Nothing." 

Dean raised an eyebrow while checking how many brownies were left on the display, "What?"

Cas could feel his face getting red, "Nothing, just forget I said anything." 

Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting and sat down, "What's wrong?"

This time Cas was the one that was confused, "What?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, you usually actually talk whenever you're here."

Bobby and Garth walked through the front door to the cafe, they both waved and Bobby said, "Oh I'm sorry, you idjits on a date?"

Cas watched nervously as Dean shrugged off the question like it was nothing, "No, just trying to figure out why my nerd ain't talking to me."

Bobby laughed and said, "Boy, you better get your shit together before I have to do it for you." He looked over Cas, whose face was bright red, "Did he even consent to being  _your_ nerd? I mean, you've got the tattoo, but did you bother did ask him out?"

Cas felt his head tilt to the side a little, "What tattoo?"

Dean's face was the one getting red this time and Bobby laughed as Garth went behind the counter and helped himself to a muffin and a brownie. He walked up to the table where Dean and Cas sat and set down $5 next to Dean and gave a questioning thumbs up since he had his mouth full. He still had his wallet out incase he didn't pay the right amount. 

Dean nodded at him, the money he'd already left was enough. Garth backed up to another nearby table and sat down to eat his snacks. Dean subconsciously started scratching at his wrist with the tattoo on it and Bobby smiled, "Well, you gonna tell or what?"

Dean just smirked, a little angry at Bobby, and a little nervous too. He didn't say anything, just showed Cas the tattoo on his wrist. 

Cas read it and smiled. Dean backed up in shock, he didn't expect him to smile. He expected him to have look like he was disappointed, or a face like when someone gives you a present you don't want, but no he was smiling. He was  _happy._

Bobby saw Cas' smiled and dragged Garth, still eating his muffin, out of the cafe and switching the open sign on the door to closed. Garth choked down the bite of muffin he took earlier and asked, "What're you doing Bobby?"

Bobby looked in through the nearby window and saw both Dean and Cas with bright red faces. "Figured we'd give 'em some privacy, might as well be their first date." 

Garth smiled as Bobby dragged him off to the truck. Once he sat down, he nodded to himself and said, "I ship it."

Cas and Dean had sat there in silence for awhile.Cas was too busy smiling, and Dean was too busy thinking how he wanted to be able to see that smile, _every damn day._

Dean didn't even realize Garth and Bobby left until he tried to move his left hand behind his neck and saw that, other than him and Cas, the cafe was empty. 

Cas kept staring at the tattoo, and Dean pulled his arm back and said, "But yah, I doubt it's that rare. I think it's sorta like the taking orders tattoo."

Cas' eyes went wide, "What!" He grabbed Dean's wrist, "But, I-" He stopped himself before he continued. 

Dean got a little worried, Cas' smile faded into him looking like he was gonna cry. "What?" He searched Cas' face and realized he wasn't going to continue. The least Dean could do was take a shot in the dark. At least if he got it wrong, Cas seemed like he wouldn't bug him about it, "D-did you want it to be rare?"

Cas let go of Dean's wrist and sat back in his chair, he tried doing what Gabe taught him to do when you didn't want people to bug you. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back, just a little, and tried to glare at Dean. "Wh-hat, n-no." The fact that Cas' voice cracked on both words didn't help his case. 

Dean smiled and wiped the bottom of his face with his left hand, "You know, you shouldn't do that."

"Do wh-hat?" 

"Don't use your brother's 'I'm  _totally_ not lying to you right now' move, I've learned to fucking hate that move. One, it's annoying, and two, I'm pretty sure Gabe would be pissed if I told him you look a lot cuter than him when you do it."

They sat there for awhile after that talking about random topics, both trying to avoid flirting, even though they both liked each other. They'd both failed miserably at avoiding some pretty romantic topics. After a while Cas found himself smiling, he may not of been a hundred percent sure on what would be classified as a date, but if this were one, it was definitely his favorite. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
